off_whitefandomcom-20200214-history
Hati
Hati is a large black and brown-furred red-eyed wolf. He is Sköll's counterpart. Personality '--Spoiler warning ahead--' Hati is the exact opposite of Iki, Sköll's mortal form, and somewhat different than Sköll as well. While Sköll has maintained a close relationship with b the human white spirit, Askr, Hati has hardened to only his duties and believes that humans are to blame for the world's imbalance. He is shown to be serious and somewhat eloquent, as well as impatient; however, he attempts to keep himself calm when talking to Sköll and Raigho, but will quickly lose his temper. History/Biography Much of Hati's spirit and mortal life remains a mystery. He is not seen in the story until later on, mainly communicating to Raigho through Hugin and Munin, giving him directions as to where Iki's destination is located, as well as being responsible for any route switches. Prologue Hati is first seen as the black and red eyed wolf on the first page of the prologue who tells the story of the creation of the world, explaining the bond between the two spirits who left the Primeval Ocean as equals, in pairs with another species' spirits; how the permanent deaths of those spirits signify the end of that species, destroying an aspect of the world, and how so many have already been lost, that the world will soon be too crippled to continue its existence. He tells how the bonds between the two spirits have become weaker over time; how if both spirits die, the cycle those spirits guard eventually break, entailing the slow death of its brother species. Hati picks the black and white Raven spirits, Hugin and Munin, as his messengers and sends them to follow Raigho and his pack in order watch over him as he brings Iki/Sköll, the white spirit, to him, so that Sköll may chase the sun once more, and the cycle may continue in hopes of buying more time for their world. The Dark Side of the Moon Hati uses a large amount of his spells in order to bring Iki/Sköll to the spirit realm, where it is then revealed that he is the black spirit of the wolves. He first appears in his spirit form, where he appears as a black shadow with a red spirit mask covering his head. Sköll does not want to awaken, and is shut deep inside Iki, who does not recognise Hati and is frightened of his spirit form, along with not remember a thing about his life as the white wolf spirit, to Hati's dismay, who quickly begins to lose his patience. Hati switches to his earth form to attempt to talk to Iki and awaken Sköll. Iki asks Hati if he's dreaming, and asks him what's wrong with his face. Hati gets annoyed and asks Munin, the guardian of memories, why Iki cannot remember anything and if he can do anything to fix it. Munin states that Sköll does not want to awaken, and that the memories are still there; but that Iki suppresses his memories of Sköll, believing his own lies. Iki believes that he is dreaming, even when Hati explains that it is not a dream, nor reality. Iki is worried about his pack, who appear as brown skeletons, due to their spirits being overwhelmed by the amount of magic in the realm. Iki ends up passing the experience off as a dream anyways, saying that Jera taught him the difference between reality and a dream, and tells Hati he cannot be real, since wolves don't have screwed up glowing faces, and that him and the Raven spirits are all just a strange dream. Hugin suggests killing him and hoping that his next mortal form would be less "mentally incapable," but Hati says that a new reincarnation cycle would take years, and they have only several months. Hati, in an attempt to awaken Sköll, mentions Askr, the white human spirit, Sköll's "best friend," which triggers some memories. Sköll, half awakened, denies knowing anything. Hati gets annoyed, and says that was cold, even for Sköll, and mentions how Askr and Sköll went through so much together, how he is said to be to blame for the downfall of the human spirit, and now he's denying everything. Sköll then states he's never hurt anybody, to which Hati says that Sköll's spent the last three hundred years on fighting, and laughs, asking whether what happened between him and Askr was true, fully awakening Sköll, triggering all his memories. Askr and Sköll fought together in the war against the dragons, Sköll's previous mortal form being destroyed by the black and white dragon spirit, and Askr being swallowed by the black dragon spirit, killing her permanently. Hati says he knew it was only a matter of time until Sköll awakened, and then tells Sköll to go with Raigho to the Cromlechs past the Gunthra Pass, where there will be enough spells in the stone circles to assist him in chasing the sun for the first time and restoring the balance, since he is most likely weakened after so many years of not chasing the sun. Sköll tells Hati he's not going anywhere, shocking Hati, who shouts at him that it's not a game anymore, to which Sköll starts laughing. Sköll says that Askr is gone, eaten alive, and that there is nothing they can longer do. Hati gets angry, and tells Sköll his only task was to chase the sun and guard the light; that nothing else should longer be of any concern. Sköll says Hati always failed to see the bigger picture, and states they've lost so many species already that the world managed to survive without, but asks what will happen when humans, the guardians of good and evil, disappear, and that the line between good and evil is already fading. Sköll says that a world consumed by chaos and immorality deserves to die, and that it should die in darkness, that it's all meaningless. Hati tells Sköll that he simply cannot abandon his duties, to which Sköll tells him to relax, that the peace of nonexistance will be a relief after so many eons. He tells Hati to find a peaceful place to relax, just as he did as Iki, to enjoy his final lifetime in peace. Hati is angered that Skoll would just give up like that, to which Sköll says that he fought hundreds of years to maintain the balance, that it's all over now. Hati yells at Sköll, saying it was never his fight, that it was the humans who waged the war on dragons and drove them to extinction, that humans should have known the guardians of black magic would seek revenge from beneath the grave. Sköll says that humans were their brothers, whom they left the primeval ocean with together, that what was he supposed to do; Hati tells Sköll humans deserved a punishment for destroying the only source of magic in their world, and that he doesn't care if the dragons ate "a few hundred human grey souls," since there were so many humans that even a few thousand a year wouldn't make a difference at all, yelling at Sköll for having to go and play the hero, and that he ruined everything. Sköll abruptly tells Hati that's enough, and that he never wants to see Hati again. Sköll summons a spell expelling him from the Spirit Realm, and killing Munin, the white Raven spirit. Sköll is expelled as well, and turns back into Iki, suppressing his memories once more. '--Spoiler warning end--' Hati 2.png|Hati's eye marks Hati.png|Hati's Spirit Mask P89-1-.jpg|Hati as a black silhouette Category:Characters